Ceux qui savent
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Se passe après Cosmowarrior Zéro. Cette fic au complet part d'une théorie plus ou moins loufoque que j'avais sur les origines d'Hell Maetel, que je ne sais pas trop comment résumer.
1. Chapter 1: Après

C'était Alena. Juste en face de moi, il y avait ma mère. En la voyant, j'ai ressenti un choc tel que j'ai cru que mon cœur pouvait s'arrêter, avant de me souvenir qu'il ne battait déjà plus.

Je la croyais morte.

J'ai fait un pas vers elle, sans réfléchir. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi, et son regard d'un gris incroyable a accroché le mien. Elle a ralenti le pas, comme ça, au milieu de la foule, s'est arrêtée pour me dévisager quelques secondes hors du temps.

-Excusez-moi! S'est-elle exclamé soudainement, détournant la tête. C'était impoli.

Elle m'a accordé un sourire gêné que je lui ai retourné, incapable d'en faire plus. Aurais-je du parler? ''Coucou Lena, c'est moi, Lyrae!''?

-Ce n'est rien. Mon masque est plutôt voyant. Pas que je me plaigne, mais...

Je désignai mon visage puis mes armes, m'obligeai à rire. Par chance, Alena me le rendit. Elle dégagea une main de sous ses sacs pour me la tendre.

-Alena Ivanova, se présenta-t-elle.

-Akemi Ban.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Ce n'était plus un mensonge.

Je l'aidai à porter ses sacs, elle insista pour m'offrir un repas. Je refusai tout d'abord, parce que le Galaxy Express ne m'attendrait pas et parce que j'avais du mal à rester en sa présence, mais elle est aussi têtue que je peux l'être, et à la quatorzième tentative j'acceptai finalement. Je faillis me prendre des spaghettis, à jamais mon plat préféré, avant de me raviser, de choisir des cristaux. Selon moi, ça ne valait pas les pâtes, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me reconnaisse, et peu de mécanoïdes étaient habitués à manger.

-Votre masque me fait penser à ma fille, me dit-elle soudainement.

-Ah bon? Où est-elle? Elle devait vous rejoindre et elle ne l'a pas fait?

Elle secoua la tête. La tristesse que je lus sur son visage donna un autre coup atroce à ce cœur factice.

-Ma Lyrae est morte il y a deux ans.

-Deux ans? Elle est morte sur Technologia? Lors de l'évacuation?

-Si seulement, murmura-t-elle, les épaules courbées.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres- elle s'était forcée à réapprendre à manger, quand j'étais petite, parce qu'elle estimait que c'était mieux pour élever cette enfant qu'elle croyait être humaine. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à déglutir la nourriture solide, mais les liquides passaient mieux.

-Lyrae avait quitté Technologia quelques semaines avant l'heure. Le navire s'est retrouvé sur le chemin du Hell Castle. Hell Maetel a pris trois cent cinquante prisonniers. Lyrae en faisait partie.

-Ça a du être terrible, compatis-je, la gorge nouée.

Elle avait l'air tellement triste.

-J'aurais aimé qu'elle meure sur Technologia, me confia-t-elle. J'aurais su qu'elle serait en paix. Là, je ne sais même pas ce qui lui est arrivé, si elle est vivante ou morte, si elle est bien ou elle souffre, ni même si elle est encore consciente. Elle pourrait être devenu un de ces monstres qui ne méritent même pas le nom de mécanoïdes. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Je fus saisie d'un haut-le-cœur. Alena me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous... Auriez-vous connu quelqu'un qui...?

-Ma sœur, avoua-je dans une semi-vérité. Mais moi, je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, et c'est peut-être plus terrible. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Jamais je ne reverrais Sakae comme elle l'était avant.

Alena me sourit tristement. Cela ressembla une seconde au sourire de Maetel.

-Ma fille est morte, lâcha-t-elle. Jamais elle n'aurait survécu deux ans, pas là-bas. Mais je sais que la vie continue.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, après?

-Ça a été une passe difficile. J'ai divorcé de son père, puis j'ai retrouvé le meilleur ami de ma fille, révéla-t-elle. J'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je ne serais jamais certaine. Il s'est marié peu après la mort de Lyrae.

J'esquissai un sourire qui semblait naturel. J'avais encaissé beaucoup de choses en un court laps de temps et j'avais acquis une certaine indifférence émotionnelle. La tristesse était toujours là, mais je ne la montrais pas.

-Mais elle lui ressemble, ajouta-t-elle.

-Sa femme?

-Oui, la femme de Mark. Je crois parfois qu'il l'a choisie pour remplacer Lyrae. Elles ne se ressemblent pas physiquement, mais elles ont la même manière d'agir. Ah, si vous l'aviez connue... Tout le monde l'adorait. Joanna est pareille : elle n'en agit qu'à sa tête, et pourtant nous l'aimons.

Je détournai les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle voie que j'avais envie de pleurer. Peut-être que ce mur, entre mes émotions et mes souvenirs, était encore moins utile que je le pensais.

-Et vous? m'interrogea soudain Alena. Comment vivez-vous, après?

-Je suis en sursis, lui dis-je.

Je caressai la poignée de mon sabre. Mon geste n'échappa pas à Alena.

-Je voyage avec la seule de mes sœurs qui a survécu. Notre vie restera en sursis tant que nous n'aurons pas libérée Sakae.

Je crus un instant qu'elle réagirait comme une mère, qu'elle pourrait vouloir m'arrêter. Au contraire, elle hocha la tête d'un air presque approbateur.

-Je vous comprends, assura-t-elle. Moi aussi, si c'était le cas, j'agirais comme vous.

Je lui adressai enfin un sourire sincère.

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à repartir, elle me retint un instant. J'essayai d'expliquer que j'aillais manquer mon train, elle me demanda simplement pourquoi en étant mécanisée, j'avais revêtu ce masque, une raison personnelle ou autre chose.

-Vous ressemblez vraiment à ma fille, chuchota-t-elle. Juste un peu plus âgée, plus mature. Mais à part ça...

Je décidai, pour une fois, d'être honnête.

-Je suis née comme ça, Lena.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, j'attrapai mon sac et je sortis du restaurant, loin d'elle et du souvenir de Lyrae. J'avais suffisamment pleuré sur cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2: Avant

Selon mon acte de naissance, j'avais huit ans et je m'appelais Lyrae Brooks. Je venais juste d'arriver sur Technologia, juste avant les bombardements. J'avais été blessée à la tête. Mon père était mort, me disait-on, et chaque jour j'essayais de me souvenir de lui. Entre quatre murs, j'attendais en silence que mes blessures guérissent.

À chaque nuit, je faisais le même cauchemar. Je courais dans un labyrinthe froid et blanc, pleurant et hurlant à la recherche de quelqu'un qui avait disparu. J'aimais énormément cette personne, mais jamais elle ne m'entendait, jamais elle ne venait.

À la moitié de mon séjour, une infirmière m'informa, joyeuse comme si je devais l'être aussi, qu'un couple était prêt à me prendre avec eux. Je ne la revis jamais, mais je crois que je lui en voulus de m'enlever à ce qui restait de mon père. Le jour prévu, une femme que je n'avais jamais vue, une mécanoïde, entra dans la chambre, me regarda, vérifia ses papiers, me regarda à nouveau, me demanda si j'étais bien Lyrae, prononçant le È à la fin au lieu du A qu'on m'avait sorti à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers jours.

-Oui, dis-je simplement.

La femme se retourna.

-Il y a eu une erreur, lança-t-elle à son interlocuteur, dans le corridor. Lyrae est une enfant humaine.

D'autres personnes sont entrées. Deux, un couple, un homme dans la trentaine et une adolescente. Sans que je sache pourquoi, la sensation d'être observée m'a fait sentir de travers, puis je croisai par hasard le regard de l'adolescente. Il était unique, gris, pas bleu mais réellement gris, et il était paré d'une douceur que je ne connaissais pas encore.

-Vous comptez la prendre quand même? s'enquit la femme, la travailleuse sociale, apprendrais-je plus tard.

La femme jeta un regard déterminé à son mari, dont l'expression restait neutre.

-Je ne doute pas que nous l'aimerions moins que des humains.

Elle prit place sur le rebord du lit, me tendit la main.

-Enchantée, Lyrae. Je suis Alena, et voici Kato. Ne prend pas garde à son air bougon, ajouta-t-elle dans un léger éclat de rire. Il est toujours comme ca, tu verra.

Il osa un sourire. Je compris à ce moment que je les adorerais.

Je m'installai alors chez eux, vivant une vie normale. L'année suivante, j'aillai à l'école élémentaire avec d'autres enfants de neuf ans, puis au collège, puis enfin au lycée. J'y ai rencontré Annick et Mark, qui méritent tous les deux que j'en parle plus longuement.

Annick et moi nous sommes rencontrés en troisième année (1). Alena m'avait dit que c'était un lieu pour apprendre, alors, un peu naïvement, j'étais certaine que ce serait tout. Je n'étais pas prête à la méchanceté des autres enfants. Dès mon arrivée, on s'attaqua à moi, et sans Annick, cela aurait été bien pire. Son amitié m'assurait de ne plus être seule.

Elle me confia une fois que son père était parti comme le mien. Je lui demandai s'il était mort. Elle refusa de répondre, une étincelle obscurcissant ses jolis yeux marrons. Je n'osai plus jamais aborder le sujet.

J'ai rencontré Mark au collège, en septième année (2). J'avais treize ans, lui aussi, ai-je d'abord cru, malgré sa peau froide et ses yeux d'un bleu métallique. Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et il était en dernière année du lycée. Il enseignait l'informatique deux jours par semaine pendant l'heure du midi et le soir. Après quelques semaines, je venais juste pour le voir. En s'apercevant de mes absences, Alena a fini par m'inciter à l'inviter pour diner. Au sourire qu'il m'a adressé, j'ai réalisé qu'il l'attendait. C'est là que j'ai compris que nous étions vraiment amis.

À l'école, je m'ennuyais de plus en plus. Il faillait me comprendre! Mark venait de plus en plus souvent, et ses explications aillaient toujours plus loin, jusqu'au moment où il prit la décision de m'initier au hacking. Après avoir vu ma mère s'exercer à l'escrime j'avais voulu apprendre, moi aussi, et peut-être pour ne pas être en reste, mon père m'apprenait à tirer. Après ca, comment se rassoir sur les bancs d'école pour apprendre comme avant? Peu de choses retinrent mon attention par la suite. Il y eut quelques exceptions, comme ce cours d'histoire où on nous parla de la Terre, la planète-mère des humains. Ce fut le début de mon obsession.

Je voulais aller sur Terre.

(1) traduction de 3st grade, du système scolaire américain, que j'ai utilisé parce que je ne savais pas lequel prendre. En France, cela correspond à CE2.

(2) Lyrae serait en cinquième. Mark serait en terminale.


	3. Chapter 3: Après

J'espère que celui qui lit ceci ne m'en veut pas. Pas trop, du moins. Si j'avais su... Si j'avais pu me douter de la suite, j'aurais renoncé, croyez-moi. Tout le temps où je menais cette vie en rêvant d'autre chose, sans comprendre la chance que j'avais déjà...

...

Alena ne m'a pas rattrapée.

Maetel m'attendait.

-Où étais-tu passée? me demanda-t-elle avec sa douceur habituelle.

-J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un.

En me glissant sur le banc, mon pistolet et mon sabre cliquèrent à ma taille. Je les avais accroché à ma ceinture deux ans plus tôt, et plus j'y étais habituée plus je me rendais compte que je répugnais à m'en séparer plus de quelques minutes, même si ça me valait souvent des interrogations, en particulier à chaque escale, à la douane. J'ignorais comment, mais Maetel m'avait obtenu de la direction des Galaxy Express une dérogation.

-Qui?

-Ma mère. Adoptive, me sentis-je obligée de préciser.

-T'a-t-elle reconnue?

-Non. Ça court les rues, les adolescentes mécas qui voulaient ressembler à Emeraldas.

Mon ironie me valut un regard presque amusé.

-Promethium n'a jamais réussi à te retrouver, et _elle_ y a mis des années.

Maetel ne prononçait jamais son nom. Elle avait conscience de son existence, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un double. Sakae avait été sa petite sœur, mais pour Maetel elle était totalement morte, ne restait plus rien. Moi, je croyais ma sœur prisonnière des idées qu'on lui avait inculquées de force. Nous nous entendions sur le fait que ça ne pouvait plus continuer.

-J'ai essayé de me sauver sans trop que ça paraisse, mais elle m'a retenue parce qu'elle trouvait que je ressemblais à sa fille, mais en plus vieille. J'ai pourtant arrêté de vieillir à ce moment-là.

Elle haussa les épaules, s'approcha de moi, alla jusqu'à poser une main sur mon visage.

-Lors de votre dernière rencontre tu as gagné plusieurs années en quelques heures. Tu as vu des gens mourir, tu as perdu des amis, et après tout ça cette maudite guerre t'a empêchée de rejoindre ta famille. Tu fais facilement autour de vingt-cinq ans, si ce n'est pas plus.

-Tu trouves?

-Cela fait-il longtemps que tu ne t'es pas regardée?

J'hésitai à répondre. J'en étais venue à détester ce reflet parce que je n'y voyais pas mon visage mais celui d'une autre. Je préférai finalement ne rien dire.

Dehors, le ciel virait au noir.

...

-Nous en avons déjà parlés, s'agaça Annick. Et nous avons décidés que non.

 _-Tu_ as décidé, corrigeai-je. Ni moi ni Mark n'avons approuvés quoi que...

Je jetai un coup d'œil au concerné, assis dans l'herbe à quelques pas, qui nous regardait nous disputer en silence. Nous étions tous les trois dans le jardin des parents d'Annick. On disait que la Terre était polluée, que la végétation s'y faisait rare parmi les grandes cités industrielles, et mes lointains souvenirs ne contredisaient en rien ces rumeurs, aussi tenais-je à profiter d'endroits comme celui-ci.

Ce sont des moments comme celui-ci qui me rendent aujourd'hui le plus nostalgique. Certaines planètes sont aussi belles que Technologia l'était, mais plus rien n'a la même saveur lorsqu'on se sait désormais seul.

-Je ne m'en mêle pas, déclara-t-il avec ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tellement.

-Écoute, repris-je en me retournant vers Annick, ça serait un voyage de quelques mois. Un an, tout au plus.

-Ce n'est pas la durée, le problème.

-Alors, quoi?

Son acharnement me frustrait d'autant plus que nous adorions toutes les deux les récits des voyages de son père, officier sur le Vespera.

-Sais-tu quel a été le prix de cette sécurité dont nous bénéficions aujourd'hui?

-Et ça justifie cet isolement total dont tu essaie de me convaincre?

Un coup de vent secoua cheveux et tissus, poussant au silence le temps de tout remettre en place. J'attachai mes cheveux longs, Annick prit soin de boutonner sa veste turquoise.

-Nous ne sommes pas des exilés, se reprit-elle, secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais, Lyra (elle n'aimait pas le prononcer ''lyrè''), tant de gens sont morts au nom de Technologia pour nous assurer cette vie. Ne serait-ce pas, un peu, les trahir, que de vouloir partir ainsi?

Elle avait l'air de douter elle-même de ses paroles.

-Toute guerre apporte des morts, nuança Mark.

Ça faisait plus de dix ans que la guerre était finie, mais les blessures étaient fraîches, et variées. Annick y avait perdu son père -son père biologique. Les parents de Mark devaient être encore en vie, mais ils avaient perdu la garde de leur fils après l'avoir fait mécaniser à seulement dix ans malgré l'interdiction mise en place par la paix de pratiquer ce procédé sur des mineurs. Quand à moi... Je ne pouvais rien dire de mon passé sinon un cauchemar que je ne faisais plus sans pouvoir l'oublier et un nom qui était probablement faux: Nikola Brooks et sa fille avaient quitté une Terre en plein chaos où il n'y avait apparemment aucune trace de l'existence d'une certaine Lyrae Brooks.

-Mais elle n'a pas complètement tort, ajouta-t-il. Quitter Technologia n'est pas aisé.

-Il suffit de prendre place sur un des cargos qui nous lient au reste du monde, dis-je avec une œillade appuyée vers mon amie.

-Je veux dire... Il y a des préjugés. De ce que j'ai pu voir, les gens nous prennent pour des demis.

-Des demis-quoi? s'étonna Annick.

-Apparemment, parce que nous sommes un peuple mixte ils ne savent pas trop ce que nous sommes.

-Nous sommes des technologiens plutôt que des humains ou des mécas?

-Exactement.

-C'est ridicule, commenta Annick d'un ton un peu amer.

Mark lui adressa un sourire revêche. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion, mais son visage était expressif, heureusement pour nous.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est courant que des mécanoïdes aient des enfants humains? Non, au dehors ça n'arrive pas, et les couples mixtes sont rares et méprisés. Et, ajouta-t-il en la pointant, les humains n'acceptent pas que les liens de sang ne comptent pas pour les mécanoïdes.

-Ils ne peuvent pas enfanter de toute façon, a objecté Annick.

-Oui, mais crois-moi, tu ne dis pas à un humain ordinaire que si tu as conservé le nom de ta mère, c'est parce qu'elle a épousé son frère.

-Mais c'est le cas.

-Mais c'est immoral, pour des humains.

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe, masquant ainsi mon sourire, amusée plus que découragée face à cette dispute stérile. J'aimais, moi, l'idée de ne pas avoir à choisir, d'être à la fois les deux, puisque contrairement à Annick je n'avais jamais connu mes parents humains.

J'abdiquai pour cette fois, mais penser que j'abandonnais, c'était mal me connaître.


End file.
